If they lived in the same century, they'd be perfect for each other
by Gwynbleidd12
Summary: Las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad luego de lo acontecido con Urizen, pero con la aparición de una nueva amenaza, de pronto todo dio un giro inesperado para Dante ¿qué pasa cuando dos mundos distintos se encuentran? WARNING! YAOI HxH.


**Dedicado a ti my love, por hacer esto posible.**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Capcom y Ubisoft._

**Febrero 2020, Red Grave City.**

Tras los estragos de lo sucedido con Vergil siendo Urizen, el par de hermanos con ayuda del joven cazador de demonios comenzaron a llevarse mejor, incluso cuando había algún nuevo encargo para la empresa, Dante y Vergil salían juntos a resolver los asuntos. Habiendo ya pasado meses desde aquel incidente, el par ya estaban luchando contra otro gran demonio, alguien quien no había quedado muy contento con el intento de Vergil de ser el gobernante del inframundo y como él había muchos otros, pero eso daba igual, Dante estaba más que encantado pateando los demoníacos traseros de esos estorbos y que mejor que hacerlo con la compañía de su propio hermano gemelo.

–¿Podrías ya dejar de molestar? –dijo Dante quien seguía atacando una y otra vez al enorme demonio frente a ellos.

Vergil no decía nada, simplemente se limitaba a seguir con la pelea, usaba a Yamato para hacerle el mayor daño posible al demonio que se hacía llamar Menace. Éste usaba sus enormes garras para lanzar golpes y su cola para alejar y sacar de balance a sus enemigos. No tenían ni idea de cuanto tiempo llevaban así, pero entonces el mayor de los hermanos notó que Menace parecía que cada vez se movía más y más lento, perfecto, si mantenían ese ritmo no tardarían demasiado para al fin poder acabar con él. Vergil esperaba que Dante ya hubiera notado aquello, así que para no revelar la información siguió con lo suyo.

–¡Esto no puede estar pasando! –dijo Menace con su profunda voz, voz que hizo eco por todos lados, estaba siendo vencido por un par de mitad demonios, eso era inadmisible, maldito fuera Sparda y su sangre.

Así que en un último acto de desesperación, y sabiendo que gastaría un valioso recurso que lo dejaría aún más débil de lo que ya estaba, Menace lanzó un zarpazo en dirección a Dante, pero éste con un hábil movimiento lo esquivó sin problema alguno, pero con lo que el legendario cazador de demonios no contaba era que mientras estaba en el aire debido al salto que dio para esquivar el ataque, Menace giró y con su enorme cola a modo de látigo, golpeó a Dante en el centro del pecho, lanzándole hacia atrás, durante todo aquello Dante sólo pudo escuchar la voz de su hermano gritando su nombre ¿Qué? ¿Vergil llamando por él? Después de eso, Dante no supo que fue lo que pasó. Mientras tanto, Vergil corrió hacia donde se había suscitado todo aquello y con una sorpresiva desesperación que comenzó a sentir volteaba para todos lados.

–¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó Vergil notoriamente molestó.

Menace simplemente se echó a reír de forma burlona y ante la atónita mirada de Vergil, el enorme demonio desapareció a través de un portal, el cual se cerró detrás de él una vez que lo atravesó y antes de que el pobre Vergil pudiera siquiera seguirlo. Ahora en el improvisado campo de batalla que había sido usado momentos antes por tres individuos, sólo era ocupado por un Vergil que miraba para todos lados, pero no importaba nada, estaba sólo ahí, no había señas de Dante, entonces se dio cuenta de que, a unos cuantos metros de él estaba 'Dante' la enorme espada de su hermano pequeño. Acercándose hasta ahí, Vergil enfundó a Yamato, entonces se agachó para tomar la espada entre sus manos, sin más que hacer, se echó el arma al hombro como solía hacer Dante y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la oficina. De antemano sabía que todos se iban a exaltar al verle llegar solo, sobre todo llevando a cuestas la espada de su gemelo. Trish, Lady, Nico y sobre todo Nero iban a comenzar con su interrogatorio y sabía que iba a ser todo menos agradable.

**Febrero 1868, Londres, Inglaterra.**

Era ya por la tarde en aquel usual frío día en la capital del país inglés las nubes cubrían gran parte del cielo, pero para la buena suerte de los londinenses, no anunciaban lluvia. La gente iba y venia por todos lados, las carretas y carruajes jaladas por caballos de todos los colores recorrían las calles cubiertas de adoquín, mientras el característico sonido de los cascos de los animales inundaba el ambiente. Desde la distancia se podía observar una figura encapuchada a las alturas de un edificio cercano, parecía que quien fuera esa persona, vigilaba o buscaba algo. Entonces comenzó a moverse entre los edificios aledaños hasta que se detuvo sobre uno en específico, estaba ya a varias calles de su posición inicial, aquella fachada era la característica de un pub Inglés, al fin había dado con aquel lugar que recordaba haber visto mientras pasaba a toda velocidad sobre aquella carreta repleta de suministros que había logrado quitarle a un grupo de templarios. Aquella figura que resultó ser nada más que un joven, decidió al fin bajar del techo del lugar para entrar al dichoso pub, cuando gracias a la posición en la que se encontraba, logró ver algo que le llamó la atención, un extraño resplandor azul de pronto se hizo presente por escasos segundos y así como había llegado se fue.

–¿Que ha sido eso? –dijo al cabo de haber presenciado tan extraño acontecimientos. Así que sin más, y olvidando de momento que estaba a punto de disfrutar de más de un par de bebidas, se encaminó hacia el lugar que para su mala suerte estaba bastante retirado, pero vamos ¿qué tal si eran los Templarios? Así podría disfrutar de patear unos cuantos traseros, y al cabo de ello los tragos sabrían aún mejor.

Mientras tanto en el lugar exacto donde se dio aquel resplandor, Dante salió despedido con tremenda fuerza hasta que su nada intencionado viaje se detuvo a dar de lleno contra una fría pared de ladrillo. Nada más al sentir el tremendo golpe y el leve ardor sobre se pecho debido al latigazo que recibió por parte de Menace, el cazador soltó un leve quejido para después incorporarse de inmediato y gritar.

–¿Eso es todo lo que… tienes? –fue ahí que se dio cuenta que tanto Vergil como Menace ya no se encontraban, volteó hacia todos lados, pero no los veía por ninguna parte y justo en este preciso instante notó que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar. Sus azules ojos recorrieron el área, paredes de ladrillo por todos lados, poca iluminación, algo de basura y los murmullos a la distancia y lo que parecían ser los cascos de ¿caballos? Sí, justamente eso era, así que completamente extrañado por lo inusual de la situación, Dante comenzó a caminar hacia donde provenían esos sonidos.

–¡Verge! –Comenzó a gritar el apodo que usaba para su hermano, pero todo era en vano, era más que evidente que ya no estaba ni cerca de Red Grave City.

Mientras seguía caminado hacia la fuente del ruido fue que recordó su espada, entonces giró sobre sus propios pies y regresó los pocos paso que había dado, solamente para darse cuenta que no estaba por ningún lado !maldita sea! Seguramente la debió de haber perdido en el trayecto o lo que fuera que hubiera tenido o le haya llevado hasta ese extraño lugar. Suspirando por no haber encontrado su preciada arma continuó con su plan original de ir a explorar al lugar y averiguar de una vez por todas donde rayos se encontraba. En su camino hacía una salida de aquellos laberínticos callejones, unos curiosos símbolos apenas visibles pintados en las paredes llamaron su atención, parecía un ave y una extraña figura triangular, simplemente se encogió de hombros y pensando en lo extraño de los grafitis, continuó su camino hacia lo que parecía una calle principal y lo cierto era que se veía bastante concurrida. Estando ahí se quedó atónito ante lo que sus ojos veían, efectivamente había caballos, pero no sólo eso, había vehículos jalados por esos animales, y la gente, la gente estaba vestida de forma demasiado… peculiar. Bueno, seria mejor preguntar a alguien donde era que se encontraba y si de casualidad sabían como podía regresar a su ciudad, no perdía nada con preguntar; oh, pero las cosas no serían tan sencillas, nadamas hubo salido del callejón y la gente notó su para nada discreta apariencia, todos, pero absolutamente todos los que pasaban por ahí y le veían, lo miraban con bastante extrañeza, y lo cierto era que no lo disimulaban nada. Era obvio todo aquello, la gente de ese lugar iba elegantemente vestida, mientras Dante llevaba su eterna gabardina roja sobre sus pantalones negros y su sencilla camisa azul y sus botas, sin mencionar que estaba algo sucio debido a la previa batalla con Menace, sumado a todo eso, su piel blanca, su cabello platinado y su imponente altura sólo hacíamos las cosas aún peor. Así que no fue ninguna sorpresa que cuando intento acercarse a alguien para obtener algo de información, éste básicamente salió huyendo nada más lo vio caminado hacia él.

–Esto debe ser una broma –dijo, ya que efectivamente, en cuanto intentaba hacer lo mismo, la gente le sacaba la vuelta, lo ignoraban o huían como si lo hubieran visto en su forma de demonio. Decidido a continuar, porque vamos, siendo Dante hijo de Sparda, no iba nada más a quedarse ahí de brazos cruzados, iba a encontrar a alguien que le ayudara.

Anduvo unos cuantos pasos más hasta que un pequeño anuncio en la pared de un edificio atrajo su atención, este parecía ser una placa de metal en color dorado con letras bastante elaboradas que decía 'Westminster' ¿qué rayos significaba eso? Tal vez era el nombre del edificio, o del lugar donde estaba, podría ser cualquiera cosa, sin más simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, todo ese corto trayecto iba repitiendo mentalmente el extraño nombre que acababa de leer, era bastante divertido de pronunciar para él. Unos pasos más adelante, Dante logró divisar un pequeño grupo de personas, cuatro individuos para ser más preciosos, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se les acercó con paso un poco apresurado y antes de llegar hasta ellos, intento llamar su atención.

–¡Hey! –grito aún estando a unos pasos de distancia de ellos–. ¿De casualidad tienen idea de dónde estoy? –luego soltó la pregunta nada más hubo llegado hasta ellos, se olvidó por completo de ser cordial o algo, pero a ese punto, había mandado de paseo todo lo que podía tener de buenos modales.

El grupo de individuos volteó a verlo, los cuatro al mismo tiempo posaron sus ojos en Dante, haciendo la escena una extraña combinación entre graciosa y perturbadora. La mujer y los tres hombres que, extrañamente estaban vestidos de una forma similar no dijeron nada, simplemente se limitaron a escanear al extranjero de arriba abajo, porque claro, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente habría notado a leguas que el sujeto no era de por esos lares. De pronto Dante ya se encontraba rodeado por los cuatro, uno en cada flanco, cerrandole todas las salidas, pero a éste no le importó, nisiquiera lo había tomado como algo malo o peligroso, así que volvió a insistir.

–Vamos, solamente quiero saber el nombre de este lugar –volvió hablar mientras se giraba para así poder ver a todos esperando alguna respuesta, pero tal parecía que muy probablemente no la iba a obtener.

–Seguro eres uno de esos asquerosos asesinos –habló por fin la mujer que a ese punto estaba a espaldas de Dante, que debido a que giraba sobre si mismo para verlos, había quedado en ese flanco. El marcado acento de ella no pasó desapercibido por el demonio, sonaba extraño y la misma voz de la mujer hacía que sonara incluso más desagradable.

Justo después de decir esas palabras, el cuarteto empezó a cerrar la distancia que había entre ellos y Dante ¿es que acaso todos en ese lugar eran así de extraños? Y vaya que si el cazador estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero esto era otro nivel en sus raros estándares ¿raro? Tal vez. Entonces el peculiar grupo se abalanzó sobre Dante sin decir nada más, así que no teniendo más opción, se echó a correr justo después de esquivar un golpe de uno de los sujetos, éstos le seguían el paso, así que aumentó la velocidad dejandolos atrás, había sido fácil, parecía ser que no eran más que simples personas buscando problemas o a asesinos, eso había sido inesperado e interesante a partes iguales. De pronto los tipos volvieron a aparecer y reanudaron la persecución, así que Dante se echó a correr de nueva cuenta, sería muy sencillos deshacerse de ellos, pero lo que menos quería en esos momentos eran más problemas de los que ya tenía al no saber donde rayos se encontraba, de pronto se dio cuenta de que otro grupo de individuos igualmente vestidos que quienes ya lo perseguían ahora venían directo hacia él desde el otro lado de la calle. Al ver eso, frenó de golpe y cambió de dirección justamente hacia donde venían los otro, de un largo salto pasó por sobre éstos, dejandolos atónitos por un momento, ahora lo perseguía un grupo de ocho extraños y no tenía la más mínima idea del porque; continuó su carrera sin voltear atrás, pero sabía que venían tras él, si que eran persistentes. Entonces algo extrañó sucedió, justamente al ir pasando por un pequeño y oscuro callejón, alguien o algo tomandolo de la camisa lo jalo hacía el interior de ese oscuro y estrecho lugar haciendo que se estampara contra otra pared de ladrillos por segunda vez en lo que iba del día, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando se vio interrumpido.

–Shh –alguien entre las sombras lo había instado a callarse mientras lo tenía contra la pared. Entonces vio a sus perseguidores pasar de largo corriendo por la acera por la que él había venido momentos antes. Estando sucedido todo eso, Dante había contenido el aliento y una vez todo se hubo visto más tranquilo, suspiró, fue ahí que notó que ese alguien aún tenía su cuerpo contra la pared, justo antes de decir algo, el extraño se le adelantó.

–Templarios, son una patada en el trasero –dijo el extraño hombre, que al igual que los de ese lugar, hablaban con ese extraño acento.

Luego de decir esas palabras, al fin Dante se vio libre de ese improvisado aprisionamiento al cual el otro le había sometido, y por tercera vez en lo que iba de ese corto periodo de tiempo, no le dejó hablar, dándole un jalón a su gabardina, le hizo que lo siguiera entre las sombras que cubrían el callejón. Extrañamente Dante no cuestionó, siguió al desconocido por aquel claustrofóbico lugar mientras a su paso espantaban un par de gatos callejeros, entonces dando vuelta en una pequeña intersección de ese laberíntico pasillo, se detuvieron de nuevo.

–Mejor ir por arriba, esos tipos son persistentes –habló de nuevo, mientras comenzaba a escalar por la pared, era bastante ágil debía de admitirlo, pero no dejaba de ser extraño, entonces justo cuando el sujeto estaba a punto de llegar al techo del edificio, Dante ya había llegado ahí de un saltó, nada más al verlo ahí arriba el contrario exclamó–. ¿Cómo llegaste antes que yo? –Dante simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros y tenderle una mano al extraño, el cual para su sorpresa la aceptó, pero no sólo para la suya, de haber estado aquellos conocidos de ese hombre, también habrían reaccionado igual. Ahora, gracias a donde se encontraban, el cazador podía ver claramente al hombre y la forma en la que iba vestido, si antes había creído que la gente usaba ropa extraña en ese lugar, el sujeto frente a él estaba a un nivel completamente nuevo y en definitiva se llevaba el premio mayor. Ciertamente la forma en que Dante lo miraba no pasó para nada desapercibida para él, el hombre comenzaba a preguntarse si tenía algo extraño en la cara o en el traje, así que para estar seguro que todo estaba en orden, se pasó las manos de arriba a abajo un par de veces.

–Hace un momento dijiste Templarios ¿a qué te referías con eso? Y más importante aún ¿por qué me ayudaste? –el cazador no pudo más con la duda, para ese punto el pobre no era más que eso, pura duda e incertidumbre.

–Pues eso son, Templarios –le respondió, como si fuera la cosa más obvia de mundo y como si esas palabras fueran a responder todas las dudas–. Además, huyendo de ellos era evidente que no eres uno y el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi aliado, Jacob Frye –se presentó al final.

–Dante –fue todo lo que contestó mientras su azulada mirada seguía los movimientos de Jacob, en eso al verle acercarse a la cornisa, se puso junto a él, parecía estar buscando algo y justo antes de decir palabra, éste se le adelantó.

–De acuerdo Dante vamos, parece que se fueron, tenia planes pero esto resultó aún mejor ¡a Evie le va encantar esto! –nada más dijo eso, inicio su caminata y de pronto de un saltó cruzó al edificio aledaño, una vez estuvo ahí, le hizo una seña con la mano al cazador para que lo siguiera.

Completamente callado, Dante siguió a Jacob por los tejados de los edificios, todo el trayecto hacia quien sabía dónde, se la pasó pensando en lo que estaba sucediendo y también en quien rayos era Evie, bueno, ciertamente ya lo averiguaria, además debía decir que el hombre le agradaba, le recordó a él mismo en su juventud e inicios como cazador de demonios y eso, por extraño que pareciera, le hizo sentirse menos tenso. Ya estaba casi por oscurecer cuando Dante escuchó el ruido de un tren que se acercaba, las vías estaban justo debajo de donde se encontraban en ese preciso instante ¿a caso viajarían en tren hasta su destino? Fue ahí que la enorme máquina de metal hizo notar su presencia con la vibración de todo lo que estaba cerca de su paso, además de su estridente sonido, una vez que el tren pasó por debajo de ellos, vio como Jacob saltó sobre éste; ya a esas alturas sería mejor disparar primero y preguntar después, así que al igual que el otro hombre, Dante saltó sobre la enorme máquina. Siguiendo a Jacob, en un momento ya estaban dentro del tren y para el asombro de Dante, era todo menos lo que habría esperado, su mirada escaneo el lugar, parecía bastante agradable ¿pero que hacían ahí? Siguiendo al otro, recorrió el interior del tren hasta llegar a un vagón en el que parecía haber alguien más. Nada más entrar ahí, Dante vio a un par de personas más, un hombre y una mujer que parecían estar concentrados en unos papeles sobre una mesa, quienes al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose voltearon al mismo tiempo. De más está decir que sus caras fueron de nada más y nada menos que de pura sorpresa y ¿cómo no? Si frente a ellos estaba un tipo alto, de platinados cabellos, blanca piel y unos ojos de un azul intenso, claro sin mencionar la forma en la que iba vestido.

–Evie, Greeny les presentó a Dante –dijo dirigiéndose a las personas ahí presentes.

–Jacob ¿qué significa esto? –exclamó la mujer luego de haber escuchado la escueta presentación de Jacob, mientras el otro hombre a quien había llamado 'Greeny' no había dicho palabra alguna.

–Acabo de presentar a Dante –dijo de nueva cuenta, mientras se paraba por un lado del cazador y le daba un par de palmadas en el hombro con entusiasmo –lo conocí hoy, estaba huyendo de unos Templarios –la sola mención de esa palabra hizo que la expresión de los otros dos cambiara por completo.

–¿Templarios? –luego de preguntar aquello, la chica y el otro hombre se voltearon a ver por un instante, para después regresar la mirada al par de hombres recién llegados.

Aquella situación se estaba tornando más larga y tediosa de lo que debería para el gusto de los presentes, y aún más lo era para Dante que era quien menos enterado estaba de todo lo que acontecía ahí, él simplemente quería saber dónde rayos era que se encontraba y de preferencia una forma de poder regresar con su hermano, así que mejor ir al grano de una buena vez. Antes de que alguien más quisiera tomar la palabra o decir cualquier cosa, Dante dio un paso al frente y al fin habló.

–Como lo dijo Jacob, mi nombre es Dante, y sólo quiero saber en dónde estoy –dijo sin más, después de todo esa era la verdad–. Es un gusto conocerla señorita –en tan sólo un instante, hasta se podría decir que tan rápido como la mismísima velocidad de la luz, la actitud de Dante cambió al saludar a Evie, no era ningún secreto que al cazador le gustaba estar cerca de las chicas, pero como siempre había sido, su suerte con respecto a ese tema era pésima hasta decir basta y al parecer eso no iba a cambiar nunca.

–Henry Green –intervino de pronto el tercer hombre presente a manera de presentación apenas un segundo después de la actitud mostrada por el recién llegado. Ante eso Evie volteó a verlo, Dante sonrió ante el mensaje ciertamente captado y Jacob levantó una ceja y clavó la mirada en Henry.

Ciertamente Dante, a parte de su apariencia, no parecía ser un tipo malo del todo, había algo raro en él, eso era evidente, pero no del tipo 'Templario' o algo similar, así que ya estando en esa situación que se volvía más y más rara a cada instante, Evie decidido que quería saber más al respecto, entonces siendo así, invito a todos a sentarse para poder hablar con calma. Una vez hecho eso, Evie preguntó que era todo eso, a lo que Dante comenzó con su explicación, dijo el nombre de la ciudad donde se encontraba al momento del incidente, el nombre de su hermano y a que se dedicaban, todo con lujo de detalle y claro está que los tres locales se volteaban a ver entre ellos después de cada palabra dicha por el cazador ¿Red Grave City? ¿Vergil? ¿Cazadores de demonios? ¿Menace? ¿Gobernar el inframundo? No tenían idea de que iba todo eso, entonces cuando llegó a la parte en como era que había llegado ahí, Evie pensó en que tal vez podía ser por algún artefacto del Edén, pero al escuchar ese nombre, Dante no sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo, de nuevo estaban en un punto muerto ¿qué podía ser entonces? ¿Un portal tal vez? Eso era, justamente eso debió de haber sido, analizando las cosas luego de escuchar la historia, Henry dijo eso ¿cómo había llegado a esa conclusión? Buena pregunta, pero era bien sabido que cualquier pieza del Edén podía hacer cosas extraordinarias e incluso fuera de toda comprensión, tal vez no al punto de demonios y esas cosas ¿o sí?, así que una vez Dante lo pensó con detenimiento, ahora tenía sentido, entonces de alguna forma se sintió aliviado, sabía muy bien que su hermano con la ayuda de su espada Yamato era capaz de abrir portales, estaba seguro que lo iba a buscar con ayuda de los demás.

**Febrero 2020, unas horas más tarde, Devil May Cry Office.**

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que Dante y Vergil marcharon a aquella misión, todos los demás ya terminando sus propose deberes estaban en la oficina a espera de una nueva tarea o la llegada de los hermanos, cualquiera que fuera lo que ocurriera primero. Estaban platicando de los más normal y recordando algunos detalles de lo acontecido con Urizen meses atrás, inclusive recordando a V, obviamente todo aquello aprovechando la ausencia de Vergil, no eran tan tontos como para hacerlo en su presencia, nisiquiera Nero, que si bien llevaba las cosas de lo más normal con su padre, ni loco se atrevía a eso, y no por tenerle miedo, más bien para ahorrarse los disgustos. Justamente en ese momento escucharon la entusiasmada voz de Nico, quien al estar mirando hacia afuera logró divisar la silueta de alguien y debido a la espada que llevaba a cuestas, asumió que se trataba de Dante y bueno, no era un secreto que se emocionaba cuando tenía que ver cualquier cosa con el legendario cazador, lo admiraba y todos lo sabían, entonces creyendo que se trataba de él, salió emocionada de la oficina a su encuentro mientras gritaba su nombre, pero nada más alejado de la realidad, a quien vio una vez estuvo a fuera fue al hermano mayor quien llevaba consigo el arma.

–¿Dónde está Dante? –preguntó enseguida, y al instante supo que algo no andaba para nada bien.

Nero al ver la actitud de su amiga, se levantó del sofá y fue hacia afuera para calmarla un poco, entonces fue en ese instante que vio a Nico parada justo a unos pasos de la puerta viendo hacia el frente sin decir palabra alguna, muy raro en ella tomando en cuenta que tenía a su tío en frente, pero la realidad resultó ser otra completamente diferente a la esperada, estaba a punto de decirle que se calmara cuando la notó ahí parada sin decir nada, obviamente no había escuchado la pregunta que había soltado previamente y ahí lo vio, a su padre llevando al hombro la enorme espada de su tío mientras caminaba hacia ellos con expresión seria, sí, pero no una expresión seria a lo Vergil, era diferente y eso hizo que todas las alarmas en la cabeza del joven demonio se encendieran de pronto. No dijo nada, sólo se hizo a un lado para darle paso a Vergil hacia la oficina y jalando a Nico con él, entraron de nuevo justo detrás del mayor. Bien lo sabía, nada más estuvo frente a todos, las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, le comenzaron a llover interrogantes de todo tipo y claro estaba que dado su historial con su gemelo, las cosas estaban en su contra, así que logrando que todos se calmara un poco comenzó con la explicación lo más concisa posible, para llegar al punto y al fin safarce de la situación y comenzar a buscar por una solución, por que sí, eso era lo que él quería, quería a su hermano de regreso.

–Justo cuando nos dimos cuenta de que Menace estaba debilitándose fue que sucedió, en ese momento no lo entendí hasta que, por mi posición fue que lo noté, ese último ataque no fue para dañar a Dante, lo hizo para abrir un portal y deshacerse de él, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando reaccioné, el portal se cerró apenas Dante lo atravesó, luego Menace desapareció por otro portal, al final decidí regresar –terminó diciendo.

Todos los ahí presentes se miraban entre sí, era obvio que decía la verdad ¿no? Bueno, mejor sería averiguar a dónde era que había ido a parar Dante, todos sabían que Vergil podía hacer lo mismo con Yamato, así que asumieron que sería sencillo, pero ¿entonces por qué Vergil no lo había hecho ya? Ahí cayeron en cuenta que no sería para nada sencillo, obviamente no dejaron de mencionar aquello, y el demonio sólo lo terminó de confirmar, si bien Yamato era capaz de eso, no tenían ni idea de a donde había sido enviando su hermano, así que podría llevarles eones el encontrarlo si simplemente abrían un portal tras otro.

**Febrero 1868, Londres, Inglaterra.**

Una vez llegaron a esa conclusión después de haber estado discutiendo el tema, Evie sugirió que si iba a estar ahí, debía de al menos vestirse como ellos para tratar de pasar lo más desapercibido posible, lo cual con semejante apariencia seria complicado, pero dada la situación, Dante aceptó, pero sólo después de que señalaran que no podía andar por ahí todo sucio y mostrando el pecho, a lo que él confundido volteo a ver su camisa por primera vez en lo que llevaba de tiempo ahí y entonces lo vio, la prenda tenía un corte todo a lo ancho de sus pectorales, sabía que era a causa del latigazo que Menace le había propinado con su enorme cola, al menos su gabardina estaba intacta. Ahora el inconveniente sería el encontrar ropa para alguien de 1.90 metros de altura y esa complexión, la cosa era que esa tarea debía ser suspendida hasta el día siguiente, ya que debido a la hora, eso se iba a complicar un poco. No habiendo más que poder hacer por el momento, siguieron con una conversación bastante casual, a los tres les había llamado la atención el como era Dante, y eso que durante todo ese tiempo había mantenido una actitud bastante diferente a la forma en que normalmente era, hasta que comenzó a sentirse más en ambiente. En esa charla habló un poco más de él e igualmente lo hicieron los demás, ahora el cazador sabía que Evie y Jacob eran hermanos, y no sólo eso, sino gemelos, justamente como él y Vergil, siendo Evie la mayor y viendo su actitud, le hizo bastante gracia que su situación y la de Jacob era bastante similar en algunos aspectos respecto a ser los hermanos menores. No teniendo que más hacer por ese día, todo se dio por terminado y cada quien se dedicó a lo propio, no sin antes invitar de forma cordial a Dante a quedarse ahí, a lo que éste acepto.

A la mañana siguiente, encontraron al cazador sentado viendo por una ventana el pasar de los edificios, la gente y todo lo que podía ser apreciado, era obvio que había pasado toda la noche en vela, ahí sentado, entonces apenas notó la presencia de los otros tres se puso de pie, era hora de empezar con el día. Y para hacer eso, lo primero sería cambiar lo que llevaba puesto, lo que implicaba gastar, lo cual, para su muy rara buena suerte en general, llevaba consigo un par de gemas rojas que tal vez podría vender, empeñar o incluso servir como pago para lo que necesitara. En compañía de Jacob, Dante fue al centro de Westminster en busca de un local donde comprar vestimenta de acorde a la época. Una vez llegaron al lugar y gracias a que la noche previa había tenido la precaución de asearse un poco gracias de nuevo a la ayuda de Evie y Henry, ya no lucia como un vagabundo, bueno, al menos no del todo. El dueño del establecimiento se quedó bastante sorprendido al ver al hombre alto que acababa de atravesar la puerta, pero una vez le hicieron saber lo que estaban buscando, éste puso manos a la obra de inmediato, y para sorpresa de ambos hombres y claro está más para Dante, había algo de su talla, una vez le hubo mostrado la ropa, el dueño le invitó a pasar a que se lo probara. Al paso de unos momentos, mientras Jacob miraba por la ventana como si de un guardián se tratara, al fin salió Dante y debía de admitir que la visión lo dejó algo boquiabierto, Dante se veía completamente diferente al estar vistiendo ropas de estilo victoriano, el pantalón, la camisa, el chaleco y saco en combinación de colores negro y rojo oscuro le sentaba de maravilla, hasta podía decir que le parecía atractivo, espera ¿de verdad había pensado en eso? De forma sutil sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente y dijo.

–No tan bien como yo, pero aceptable –dijo.

–Admitelo, me va mejor que a ti –respondió al tiempo que extendía los brazos, modelando su nuevo atuendo.

Teniendo al fin algo acorde al lugar y para el alivio de Dante, el dueño del local aceptó más que encantado el pago con aquella extraña gema roja, parecía muy valiosa. Así que saldada la cuenta, el par de hombres salió de ahí ¿ahora que era lo que iba hacer? Estaba sintiendo hambre, ya había perdido la noción de cuando era la última vez que comió algo, entonces empezó a imaginar una sabrosa pizza, sí, eso era, una pizza la caería de maravilla en esos momentos, pero como iba siendo costumbre, justo antes de hacer la sugerencia, Jacob se le adelantó.

–Ya que estás acorde, y con poco presupuesto, deberíamos ir por algo de acción y ganar unas cuantas libras –dijo mientras cambiaba de dirección.

–Yo más bien pensaba en ir a buscar algo de comer, no sé ¿una pizza tal vez? –sugirió de inmediato, antes de que se pusieran hacer cualquier otra cosa.

–¿Una pi…zza? ¿Qué es pizza? –preguntó Jacob visiblemente desconcertado, jamás había escuchado de algo asi.

–¿Cómo que qué es una pizza? –respondió con otra pregunta, Dante lo miró con cierto temor en sus ojos y hasta se podía decir que un pequeño destello que gritaba, suplicaba que lo estuviera diciendo en broma. No era posible que no lo supiera, a ese punto se comenzó a preguntar si su comida favorita en todo el mundo no existía en ese lugar, dimensión, mundo, universo o lo que fuera.

–No, ni idea, vamos– sin prestarle mayor importancia a eso por el momento, reanudó su andar hacia donde había sugerido en un inicio.

Aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Dante lo imitó y al instante siguiente ya iba caminando a la par del otro. En todo ese trayecto, el cazador comenzó a mirara a todos lados, debía admitir que el lugar lucia bastante bien, los edificios, la gente yendo de un lugar a otro ya fuera a pie o usando los vehículos tirados por caballos y lo bastante agradable que era el clima. Para ese momento pensó que mientras las cosas se resolvían, podría disfrutar de su estadía ahí, tal vez no tan sencillo ahora que sabía que no había pizza, pero seguro que sobreviviría ¿o no? Quería preguntar si entonces por lo menos había sundaes de fresa o tan siquiera podía saborear un Jack Daniels, o sí, eso definitivamente le caería de maravilla para pasar ese amargo trago, pero se contuvo, ya solitaria las demás preguntas en otro momento, por ahora esa sola decepción bastaba y sobraba. De pronto Jacob entró a un callejón, enseguida Dante lo siguió, continuaron por un muy largo rato, tomando caminos secundarios, más callejones, escalando unos cuantos edificios, todo eso hasta que al fin llegaron a un edificio bastante escondido.

–Hemos llegado –dijo Jacob al detenerse justo en la entrada del lugar, luego de tocar la puerta y cruzar un par de palabras con el sujeto que atendió, entraron.

Al estar ahí, el sujeto que los había dejando entrar cerró la puerta tras ellos, recorrieron un largo pasillo hasta que, conforme se iba adentrando, Dante escuchó todo un ajetreo, parcia haber gente en ese sitio. Una vez llegaron al final, se dio cuenta de que había un ring y un grupo de tipos se estaban dando de golpes, estaban en un especie de club de la pelea, lo que le faltaba, al instante fijo su mirada en Jacob y éste no hizo nada más que sonreír y darle una palmada en la espalda. Ahí el que parecía ser el anfitrión, se acercó a ellos a preguntarles si deseaban participar, no sin olvidarse de mencionar que la apuesta a ese punto era la más alta hasta ese momento, Jacob aceptó sin siquiera preguntar, a lo cual Dante rápidamente habló una vez el otro sujeto se hubo retirado.

–Yo no pienso hacer esto –dijo mirando fijamente a Jacob.

–¿Te asustan los brabucones? Ahora entiendo por que huias de esos Templarios –respondió mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar desnudo del torso.

–Yo no peleo con simples humanos, no es justo –contestó bastante serio, no era mentira, jamás le había gustado eso por su condición inhumana y su sentido de justicia bastante marcado, sin importar la situación que fuera.

–Seguro –dicho eso, se acercó al ring.

Dante lo siguió con la mirada, y apenas el anfitrión lo presentó, Jacob entró al improvisado lugar de pelea y enseguida se le echaron encima un par de sujetos, pero este los esquivó sin problema alguno, era bastante ágil, de nuevo uno de los tipo intento golpearlo, otra vez un rápido movimiento y luego un contraataque que lo dejó aturdido, Jacob entonces apenas evitó el golpe del segundo, dio un giro y después le tiro de un solo golpe justo en la cara, la gente ahí presente gritaba ante el espectáculo, no pasaron ni dos segundo cuando el primer tipo se recuperó y otros dos ingresaran, ahora eran tres contra uno, vaya, para sorpresa de Dante, la forma de combatir de Jacob era buena, así que cruzándose de brazos siguió cada movimiento con detenimiento, la forma en que se movía, esquivaba, giraba, usaba a los mismos tipos de escudo y luego contraatacaba. Y así fue durante unos veinte minutos seguidos, en total Jacob dejó fuera de combate a 12 individuos y gracias a eso se llevó el dinero que estaba acumilado hasta el momento.

–Dinero fácil –dijo mientras agitaba el pequeño saco de tela delante de él.

Entonces a Dante se le ocurrió algo, estaba totalmente en contra de eso por lo ya mencionado, pero podía hacer algo más, así que ante el asombro y gusto de Jacob, el cazador se comenzó a deshacer de sus propias prendas superiores recién adquiridas, no podía negar que la visión le dejó sin aliento un instante, el contraste del pantalón de tono oscuro sobre esa pálida piel era algo digno de admirar, y ese más que bien trabajado torso no le envidiaba nada a nadie. Así Dante ya listo se acercó al anfitrión, luego de decir un par de cosas éste lo presentó. La gente comenzó a murmurar una vez que el cazador estuvo dentro del área, parecía que la gente ahí se conocía y él al ser nuevo en el lugar, daba de que hablar, al cabo de un momento entraron tres sujetos bastante corpulentos, pero no más altos que él. Sin esperar nada uno de ellos intentó someterlo, pero sus movimientos parecían como en cámara lenta comparado con las reacciones del demonio, los otros dos se miraron entre sí y al igual que el otro, hicieron un vano intento de someterlo, de nuevo nada, Dante simplemente esquivaba, así fue durante unos cinco minutos hasta que estos bufaron su molesta y como toros a la capa roja, corrieron para tratar de tirarlo, pero Dante brinco dando un giro en el aire, ahí apoyo su mano sobre la cabeza del sujeto calvo y para la sorpresa de la gente, se quedó apoyado con esa mano, luego de usar su mano libre para saludar a los otros, se impulsó haciendo que el calvo fuera a parar de bruces sobre los otros dos, una vez de nuevo de pie sobre el suelo, Dante se cruzó de brazos y volteó a verlos, los sujetos más que molestos se incorporaron y fueron de nuevo a la carga mientras otros tres sujetos entraban, ahora eran seis contra él. La gente se comenzó a emocionar por que jamás habían visto algo así, les gustaba ver golpes, pero la forma en que el extraño sujeto se movía y hacia todo eso les parecía muy entretenido y bastante intrépido. Pero Dante no quería prolongar demasiado eso, así que saco de combate a cada uno de los tipos usándolos de escudo uno contra el otro, se golpeaban entre ellos mismos hasta caer noqueados, al final entre una cosa y otra termino acabando con catorce hombres, y nisiquiera tuvo que propinarles ni un solo golpe, su plan había funcionado. Al ya no haber nadie a quien enfrentar, el anfitrión se le acercó de nuevo y le dio su premio, apuestas que habían surgido en el momento ante tal espectáculo.

–Espero que no sea la primera y última vez –le dijo el hombre, luego se dio la media vuelta alejándose.

–Bien, ya tengo algo de dinero ¿nos vamos? –respondió Dante con toda tranquilidad mientras que de igual forma que había hecho Jacob momentos antes, mostró su dinero. Lo había hecho manteniendo su palabra y la verdad era que se había divertido después de todo y mejor aún, no había quedado como un cobarde a pesar de dar sus razones.

Una vez vestidos de nueva cuenta, ambos hombres salieron del lugar, cada quien con una buena suma de dinero en sus bolsillo, así que ahora no había escusa, podían ir a comer, pero Dante seguía con la incómoda sensación de saber que no había pizza ¿entonces qué rayos comían? Sí, lo pensaba como si fuera el único alimento del universo entero, pero que podía decir, le encantaba y podía comerla todo el día todos los días si de él dependiera.

–¿Comida? –preguntó de nuevo Dante una vez reanudaron su andar por las calles atestadas de gente, que para su comodidad, ya no le volteaban a ver tanto como en un principio.

–Por supuesto, hay un buen lugar no muy lejos de aquí –respondió.

Sin importar lo extraño que pudiera llegar a sonar, Jacob disfrutaba de hacer cosas triviales en compañía de Dante aún a pesar de que no tenían ni veinticuatro horas de haberse conocido ya que sin saber porque, se sentía bastante cómodo, además andar así de despreocupado en compañía de prácticamente un desconocido hablaba de lo relajado de su actitud, pero claro, eso debido a su condición de asesino, seguramente si estuviera en otra situación no estaría así, y mucho menos lo habría llevado ante su hermana, o tal vez sí, vamos que no engañaba a nadie, lo habria hecho de cualquier forma. Al cabo de haber recorrido unas cuantas calles más, llegaron a un pequeño establecimiento en el cual, en la única ventana que poseía, tenía unas letras pintadas en amarillo y rojo que al instante capturaron la azulada mirada del demonio.

–¿Fish and chips? –dijo leyendo lo que estaba ahí escrito mientras de forma involuntaria levantaba un ceja.

–Fish and chips –repitió Jacob con una sonrisa para después entrar.

Dante simplemente lo siguió y nada más al entrar pudo percibir el olor a pescado frito y patatas, pero no era algo desagradable o que fuera insoportable, en realidad olía bastante bien. Mientras esperaban a ser atendidos, Dante recorría cada rincón con mirada curiosa, el pequeño restaurante era muy pintoresco y había algo de gente, entre hombres y mujeres, parejas jóvenes y niños que disfrutaban de su comida. Al llegar su turno, Jacob pidió por ambos y se sentaron a esperar, en el Inter se inició una amena charla, las cosas salían bastante natural, Dante tenía curiosidad de saber exactamente a qué era lo que se dedicaba y si eso era algo que hacía normalmente en su día a día, a lo cual Jacob respondió que en efecto así era muchas veces, pero claro que había muchas más cosas, ya que siendo parte de la orden de asesinos, tenía sus deberes junto con su hermana y por más que le fastidiara a veces, no podía dejarlo pasar, además había conocido gente muy interesante desde su llegada a Londres. Al cabo de unos minutos de la charla, la orden de ambos estuvo lista, así que se dispusieron a comer, y para sorpresa del demonio, la comida sabía muy bien.

–Wow –exclamó nada más dio el primer bocado.

–De nada –respondió Jacob satisfecho–. ¿Mejor que tu dichosa… eh como dijiste que era? ¿Pizza?

–¡Oh no! Eso jamás –dijo falsamente ofendido mientras lo apuntaba con una patata.

Al término de la comida y habiendo pagado, ahora sí con dinero propiamente dicho, ambos salieron de ahí, aún era bastante temprano y Dante trató de adivinar que otra cosa inusual se pondrían hacer ahora, cuando de pronto un chico de unos once años de edad se acercó corriendo, le entregó una nota a Jacob y con la misma desapareció. En cuanto Jacob hubo leído la nota, volteó a ver a Dante y con un leve movimiento de cabeza le indicó que lo siguiera ¿qué decía la nota? O mejor aún ¿quién la había enviado y por qué la llevó un niño? ¿Y cómo sabía que estaba ahí? A ese punto ya debería saber que el hacerse ese preguntas era inútil, inclusive no eran nada comparado con lo que pasaba en su propio mundo, porque vamos, para empezar el mismo era un demonio. Siguiendo a Jacob, Dante se dio cuenta que iban hacia un río, uno que aparentemente cruzaba la ciudad, cuando llegaron a un muelle en específico, el cazador vio a Evie. Una vez estuvieron los tres en el sitio, la chica comenzó a explicar la situación, aparentemente había llegado el momento de ponerse manos a la obra, un cargamento que llegaba por vía marítima había sido interceptada por Templarios y había que deshacerse de estos, asegurarse de que nada faltara a la hora de llegar a su destino, además de que debían de escoltar el navío para evitar un nuevo incidente. Ya teniendo la información necesaria, se pusieron manos a la obra, sí, Dante incluido, porque ahora Jacob estaba más interesado en saber cómo podía resolver y voltear las situaciones a su favor después de haber dicho que no se metía con la gente. De igual forma Evie no puso objeción, era más que obvio que Dante no sería un estorbo y ciertamente se veía más centrado y con más sentido común que su propio hermano, si mencionar que tenía la curiosidad de ver por sus propios ojos de que era capaz el hombre.

–Por cierto, te va bien –le dijo la chica refiriéndose a su nuevo atuendo.

–Lo sé –respondió mientras sonreía, oh sí, el cumplido de una chica siempre le subía el ánimo a tope.

Y entonces, para ambos pasó completamente desapercibida la reacción de Jacob ante las palabras que cruzaron Dante y su hermana. Era hora de trabajar, los tres se movían a través de las embarcaciones que surcaban el río Támesis, y claro que los ahí presentes los miraban con total extrañeza como si de un trío de locos se tratara, porque claro, tres individuos brincando de bote a barco y viceversa, vestidos de forma peculiar y más por ese hombre de cabellos blancos y enormemente alto. Finalmente lograron divisar su objetivo, a la distancia se podían contar una docena de individuos sobre la embarcación, pero posiblemente había más escondidos por ahí; cuando la popa se vio despejada por un instante, los tres subieron a bordo uno a uno, cada quien tomando así una dirección, Jacob por el flanco izquierdo, Evie por el contrario y Dante por encima del cargamento que consistía en enormes cajas de madera que se apilaban una sobre la otra, haciendo que hubiera unos dos metros y medio desde la cubierta hasta la última caja. Desde ese posición, el demonio la haría de distracción lanzándole pequeños objetos a los Templarios o haciendo algún ruido, y así fue, uno a uno, les fue llamando la atención, mientras los hermanos aprovechaban para lanzarlos por la borda al Támesis o noquearlos. De más estaba decir que el trío se la estaba pasando de las mil maravillas, ya que debido a tan perfecta combinación y sincronización, la misión había tardado apenas nada, ya se habían librado de todos los enemigos y habían logrado asegurar la mercancía, de esa forma escoltaron la embarcación hasta su destino, llegado ahí, los tres hicieron entrega y se marcharon.

–Yeah! –una vez estuvieron en tierra firme, el par de hombres gritaron al unísono mientras chocaban las palmas, a vista de Evie, los dos parecían un par de niños en vez de dos hombres adultos.

De esa forma, los días fueron pasando hasta que el demonio perdió la cuenta y la noción del tiempo por completo, incluso se había acostumbrado a usar la ropa de la época y se había hecho de más de estas prendas, así entre misiones, la buena compañía, seguir con la búsqueda de la forma en la que pudiera regresar a su mundo, andar de allá para acá conociendo la capital inglesa, lo cual implicaba escalar hasta lo más alto de las edificaciones y por supuesto el tan famoso "salto de fe", además siendo presentado a un montón de gente que el dúo Frye conocía, quienes estaban gratamente encantados de conocerle, como si de un extraño espécimen se tratara, en especial el señor Charles Darwin quien no reparó en hacerle un montón de preguntas, pero ciertamente lo que más disfrutaban hacer Dante y Jacob era ir a las peleas, ya que después del primer extraño espectáculo montado por el demonio al vencer a todos sus oponentes sin ponerles una mano encima, había llamado la atención de la gente. Siendo asi, el número de espectadores fue en aumento cuando la voz de empezó a correr y por ende, aquellos que querían vencer al sujeto del pelo blanco no se hicieron esperar, pero lo que termino siendo la cereza sobre el pastel fue cuando, sin saber exactamente el como o el porque, tanto Jacob como Dante empezaron a luchar juntos, Dante simplemente recordaba que en uno de sus encuentros, Jacob había saltado al ring en medio de una pelea cuando había unos dieciséis sujetos y de ahí las cosas fueron de esa manera. Cada vez que entraban al ring juntos, parecía que se sumergía en una extraña danza mortal, por un lado Dante esquivaba con suma facilidad, logrando que los contrincantes se distraigan o sacarlos de balance, mientras Jacob se encargaba de los ataques, dejando así a todos fuera. Era todo un espectáculo, y más para las damas quienes disfrutaban de ver al par de atractivos hombres hacer lo propio, y claro aquellas que en secreto fantaseaban con la idea de si ellos eran pareja, en especial con un movimiento que comenzó a ser su distintivo, este consistía en colocarse justo al centro del área de pelea, quedando espalda con espalda mientras se rodeaban de oponentes, ambos levantaban la guardia, se miraban de reojo y con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros, iban a la carga.

–Perfecto como siempre –dijo Jacob rumbo a la salida.

–Y que lo digas, jamás me había ido tan bien respecto a las ganancias –le contestó.

–¿Qué no te pagan bien? –preguntó curioso ante el comentario, suponía que por ser un cazador de demonios debía de tener la gran vida.

–Es algo más complicado que eso –dijo mientras habría la puerta para al fin sentir el aire fresco del característico clima londinense.

–Oh, eso es algo que quiero escuchar ¿un par de tragos? –sugirió de inmediato, ya habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que habían ido por algo de alcohol.

–Andando –dijo sin más, la sugerencia le había más que agradado.

Para su buena y mala suerte, resultó que si había whisky, no era Jack Daniels, pero peor era nada si tomaba en cuenta el par de decepciones que se había llevado al llegar ahí, además con lo que sacaba de las peleas se daba el lujo de comprar las mejores botellas. Luego de haber andado todo el camino hacía el pub que frecuentaban, entraron y se sentaron el la mesa de siempre, la más alejada y solitaria de todas, eso les daba la tranquilidad y privacidad necesaria para charlar. Después de haber pedido dos botellas del mejor whisky, Jacob le recordó que debía decirle a que se referia cuando dijo lo del dinero, entonces mientras Dante servía el líquido ámbar en los vasos comenzó a contarle. Resultaba que si bien era el mejor en su trabajo, muchas de las veces no aceptaba los encargos, ya fuera por que se le hacían aburridos o no le llamaban la atención, además del hecho de que en ocasiones, aceptaba ayudar sin cobrar nada o cuando aceptaba un trabajo en forma, al final la gente no le pagaba y ciertamente él no hacía nada al respecto, apenas y sacaba para mantener lo más básico de la oficina, comer y por supuesto beber, también agregó la enorme cantidad de dinero que le debía a Lady y cuando Dante hubo mencionado ese nombre, Jacob preguntó que quien era, y ahí comenzó a hablar más de quiénes le rodeaban. Empezó con Lady y el como esta le había disparado a la cabeza cuando se conocieron y con ello también mencionó la terrible suerte que tenía con las mujeres, algo que era bastante raro tomando en cuenta lo atractivo que era, a lo que Jacob lo miró extrañado, luego habló de Trish y así pasó a su hermano gemelo Vergil a quien Dante le decía "Verge", también su sobrino Nero, la novia de éste y al final de Nico, una amiga de su sobrino, todos había terminado siendo una extraña familia, una familia que quería demasiado luego de haber perdido a sus padres al ser muy pequeño.

–Tu vida si que es cero aburrida –dijo cuando Dante hubo terminado de hablar.

–Mmm… a veces lo es y más cuando no he pagado las cuentas y ya no hay para comprar más pizza –dijo para después terminar su trago y servirse de nueva cuenta.

Así pasaron un buen rato, ahora era el turno de Jacob para contar algunas cosas más de si mismo, un poco de su propia historia y por ende, de su hermana, detalles de lo que significaba ser un asesino, la hermandad y el credo, además detalles que hacían que las misiones en las que el demonio les había ayudado, cobraran más sentido. De más esta decir que Dante se veía genuinamente interesado por todo lo que escuchaba del otro, y ciertamente no supo en qué momento se vio perdido en la imagen de Jacob frente a él, se sentía tan tranquilo y en su lugar estando en su compañía, quien sabe desde hacía cuando venía deseando algo así, siempre quiso una relación de compañerismo como ésta, pero dadas las circunstancias de su vida, no pudo tener eso con su hermano, en cambio solamente fueron peleas durante años, luego estaban las chicas, claro, disfrutaba estar con Trish y Lady, y salían juntos a patear traseros demoníacos, pero no era lo mismo, después estaba Nero, le agradaba su sobrino, pero su relación era algo más paternal para con él, así que ahí estaba, pasándola de maravilla junto a Jacob, teniendo al fin lo que siempre había querido, curiosamente, en otro tiempo, lugar y espacio con alguien que semana antes no era más que un desconocido. Sus azules e intensos ojos miraban cada detalle del rostro del asesino, sus facciones y la manera en que hacía ademanes mientras explicaba algunas cosas, oh y ese acento que en cuanto llegó había encontrado molesto, ahora viniendo del hombre frente a él, le parecía bastante atractivo. Por qué sí, le parecía atractivo, no sólo su forma de ser y hablar, todo. Al cabo de un rato ya habían terminado las botellas, así que listos para marcharse, pagaron y salieron del lugar, Jacob se tambaleaba levemente, no estaba ebrio del todo pero su cuerpo no le respondía como era debido, así que Dante lo ayudó a poder andar dándole soporte tomándolo de la cintura y era obvio que no le costaba nada de esfuerzo, y claro, disfrutaba tenerle así de cerca.

–No tienes que, puedo andar solo –dijo, para haber tomado tanto whisky si que hablaba muy elocuente.

–Tal vez sí o tal vez no, pero lo cierto es que no quiero ver como te das de lleno en la cara contra el suelo –respondió al comentario.

–¿Con quién crees que… eh… hablas? Soy nada más y nada menos que Jacob Fr.. Frye, sí, eso –luego de decir eso se hecho a reír y se abrazó del cuerpo de Dante.

El demonio se hecho a reír con suavidad mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza, ese punto medio entre conciente y algo alcoholizado le parecía divertido, si de por sí el humor del asesino era algo mórbido, en ese estado iba más allá. Al fin llegaron a su morada y cuando Evie los vio entrar, se cruzó de brazos y les dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria a los dos, por suerte Henry no estaba ahí para tener que soportar eso, pero ciertamente la mirada fue más para Jacob quien venía prácticamente colgado del más alto, Dante de inmediato se disculpó y empezó a dar explicaciones, Evie solamente rodaba los ojos ante las palabras, entonces cuando volteó a ver a su hermano otra vez, notó que éste estaba completamente callado y bien concentrado en el demonio, sus ojos lo miraban atentamente y la expresión de su rostro era indescifrable, ninguno de los dos hombres estaba prestando atención al hecho de que la chica ni escuchaba la explicación y que estaba más atenta a la cara de tonto que tenía Jacob. Al fin cuando Dante hubo guardado silencio, Evie los mando a dormir para que dejaran de molestar por ese día, riendo como un par de lunáticos se fueron a descansar, y claro, en ningún momento se soltaron hasta que cada quien se hubo preparado para ir a la cama.

**Abril 2020, Devil May Cry Office**

Ya habían pasado poco más de dos meses desde que Dante había desaparecido, todos habían ido de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar la manera de hacerle regresar, pero no habían tenido mucho éxito. Inclusive a la hora de las misiones, interrogaban a los demonios para ver si podían obtener algo de información al respecto, pero nadie decía nada, o bien porque de verdad no sabían o ciertamente no iban a revelar información para traer de vuelta al legendario cazador, si bien Vergil estaba de vuelta y también estaba Nero, Dante era el peor y si estaba fuera de la ecuación, eso era más que perfecto. Otra cosa que les tenía preocupados era que en cualquiera momento Menace podría hacer su reaparición, y con el estado anímico casi por los suelos, se las verían algo difícil. Pero entre todo eso, algo que les tenía sorprendidos era que quien más enfrascado estaba en traer a Dante de vuelta era Vergil, se la pasaba fuera demasiado tiempo buscando aquí y allá, incluso abría portales a diestra y siniestra para aventurarse e ir a buscar a su hermano menor, pero sin éxito alguno, aún sabiendo las pocas posibilidades de que eso funcionaran, seguía intentando día con día.

–Esto nos va llevar una eternidad –dijo Nico mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá luego de haber llegado de otra misión.

–Tenemos que seguir intentando –respondió Nero al tiempo que dejaba su Red Queen por un lado.

–¿Vergil sigue fuera de nuevo? –preguntó Lady.

–Desde ayer –le contestó Trish mientras se sentaba en la silla junto al escritorio.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos portales había abierto en las últimas treinta y seis horas, pero estaba más que dispuesto a encontrar a su hermano, no importaba si tenía que hacer eso otras mil veces más, por alguna razón sentía que estaba en deuda con Dante, pero no solamente lo hacía por eso, era porque de verdad quería traerlo de vuelta. Abrió otro portal más y entró, pero al igual que todos los demás, no pudo sentir absolutamente nada, no detectaba la presencia de su gemelo por ningún lado, así que regresó y volvió a cerrarlo para así seguir repitiendo el patrón un par de veces más.

–Vamos tonto ¿dónde estás? –dijo más para si mismo. Quería seguir, pero sabia que tenía que regresar o Nero vendría a buscarlo.

Entonces se detuvo, enfundó a Yamato y se quedó mirando el cielo por un rato, al estar en medio de la nada el cielo estaba en su máximo esplendor ya que había cero contaminación lumínica y que era luna nueva. Contemplaba las estrellas quienes resplandecían con intensidad, su azul mirada se perdió en la inmensa infinidad del universo, sin saber exactamente en qué punto su mente se vio inundada de recuerdos de él siendo pequeño junto a Dante y su madre Eva, los tres sentados en el jardín mientras observaban el cielo nocturno justo como hacía en ese momento, su madre les enseñaba las constelaciones y las estrellas que las conformaban, nombrando una a una y lo importante que eran para así dar forma a esas figuras, haciendo una especie de referencia a la familia. Estuvo perdido en esas memorias por un buen rato hasta que regresó en si e inició su andar de regreso a casa.

**Abril 1868, Londres, Inglaterra. **

Como era ya costumbre y después de haber cumplido con las misiones pertinentes, el par de hombres habían terminado con las peleas de ese día, saliendo entusiasmados, además de apresurados escapando de las locas admiradoras que los acosaban, y con dinero extra en los bolsillos caminaron por las calles de la capital para ir por algo de comer. Teniendo lo necesario para saciar el hambre que ambos tenían ahora iban a comprar algo de whisky, ya eran unas dos semanas desde la última vez que habían disfrutado de una buena dosis de alcohol. Pero en esta ocasión no pasaron la tarde en el pub, no, fueron a una casa que había quedado sola luego de haber sacado a unos Templarios, Jacob había pensado en usarla como una de las tantas guaridas para sus Rooks, algo que Evie considero tonto y que Dante apoyó, así que mientras tanto era usada por ambos para pasar el rato lejos de los regaños de Evie, y bueno, para darle algo de descanso también. El lugar era amplio y estaba completamente amueblado, así que se daban el lujo de ir de allá para acá, después de haber comido se encontraban en la sala, y ya que era algo amplia, Dante aprovecho para proponerle algo a Jacob.

–Hey ¿que tal si mejoramos algunos de los movimientos? –dijo animado mientras dejaba su abrigo sobre una de las sillas.

–No tienes que decirlo dos veces –así Jacob se incorporó de su lugar, e imitando a Dante, se deshizo de algunas de sus tantas prendas que llevaba encima.

–Seré gentil –bromeó el demonio.

–No, yo seré gentil contigo –contestó y de inmediato se puso en guardia.

En seguida ambos se pusieron a lo suyo, Jacob no espero ni un instante y se lanzó contra Dante, éste de inmediato esquivó el intento de sometimiento con un sencillo giro por la izquierda, apenas hizo eso, el asesino tuvo sólo un instante para reaccionar y zafarse del agarre del demonio, éste último sonrió ya que la diferencia de altura hizo que Jacob pudiera librarse de ese movimiento simplemente al agacharse, después vinieron uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco golpes que Dante recibió en el abdomen, pero nisiquiera se inmutó, al ver eso Jacob sabía que estaba en problemas ¿de verdad no había sentido eso? Estaba sorprendido, no era como si pegara suave, para nada, era un hombre con técnica y una mano muy pesada, así que el demonio al ver la reacción, levantó una ceja divertido, miró hacia abajo donde Jacob aún tenía su puño y de un rápido agarré al más puro estilo del judo, lo tiró al suelo, pero como había dicho, fue gentil y no dejó que diera de lleno con el suelo ¡maldita sea! Eso había sido humillante y genial a la vez. De inmediato, Dante le ayudó a levantarse y continuaron, eso se estaba poniendo demasiado bueno.

–Tienes que enseñarme eso –dijo una vez estuvo de nuevo en pie.

–Claro –respondió.

Siguieron con el sparring de nuevo, así que en práctica, Dante le enseñó el movimiento para hacer eso, y le instó a intentar, y vaya sorpresa, el joven asesino resultó ser un muy hábil aprendiz, al segundo intento Dante ya estaba en el suelo e igual como este hizo con él, Jacob le ayudó a ponerse de pie y comenzaron de nuevo, ahora con esquives y contra ataques. El demonio le mostró varias combinaciones de golpes, giros y bloqueos que podía usar en diferentes situaciones; el asesino debía admitir que el demonio sabía muchas cosas sobre combate y estaba más que agradecido de haberle conocido. Tras haber visto varias técnicas, Dante le dijo que probara, y así fue, una muy buen despliegue de habilidad fue demostrada, e igual que antes, el peliblanco estaba de espalda en el suelo, pero ahora con el asesino encima suyo, este sonreía triunfante mientras miraba directamente a los azules ojos del otro, y así se quedaron un rato, más de la cuenta incluso, ningún de los dos dijo nada, hasta que Jacob se quitó de encima y le ayudó a levantarse. No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron practicando, pero parecía ya estar a poco de la puesta de sol, los naranja-rojizos rayos del astro rey se colaban por una de las ventanas, así que, para recuperar la energía según ellos, abrieron la botella de whisky y se dispusieron a beber.

–Me sorprendiste –dijo Dante luego de haber servido a ambos algo del líquido color ámbar.

–¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? –Respondió después de darle un trago a su bebida.

–Con alguien que me hace buen masaje abdominal –al ver la expresión de Jacob y el que casi escupía se echó a reír.

–Eso no es normal –dijo para luego limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Las horas pasaron entre tragos, platicas y risas, hasta que sin darse cuenta ya estaban por acabarse la segunda botella de alcohol, por suerte esta vez habían ido más tranquilos así que Jacob estaba más lucido y coherente que la última vez, de Dante ni que decir, estaba en sus cinco sentidos y podía continuar, pero mejor dejarlo ahí por ahora, pero no, Jacob no pensaba lo mismo, estaba considerando el que fueran por otro par de botellas, así que al terminar lo que quedaba, se puso de pie y agitando la botella vacía, instó a Dante a ir por más, a lo que éste negó con la cabeza, pero ante las insistencias de, asesino, al final terminó cediendo. Dante estaba a punto de ponerse su abrigo cuando el ver a Jacob luchar con sus propias prendas decidió echarle una mano, así que antes de decir palabra, se puso de tras de él, pero justo al mismo tiempo, el asesino volteó y quedaron frente a frente, Dante se quedó inmóvil ante la repentina cercanía, e igualmente lo hizo Jacob, y como había sucedido esa tarde, ambos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos.

–Será mejor que… –y nadie supo que era lo que seria mejor, porque pasó algo que ya no le permitió terminar la frase.

Tan rápido como la misma velocidad de la luz, Jacob lo besó en los labios, Dante se quedó paralizado por una fracción de segundo en lo que su cerebro procesaba lo que estaba sucediendo, entonces lo comprendió, y de esa forma correspondió el beso. Podía sentir el sabor del whisky de la boca del asesino y en cuanto esté abrió la boca para hacer el beso más profundo, el demonio supo que estaba perdido, el sabor del alcohol combinado con la saliva del asesino le hizo sentirse raro, pero no raro mal ni mucho menos, y en donde todo se fue al carajo fue cuando las lenguas de ambos se enfrascaron en una fiera danza. Ese beso se sentía tan bien, de esas sensación tan maravillosa de al fin beber agua luego de andar vagando por el desierto durante días bajo el inclemente sol; y hay que decir que lo estaba más que disfrutado, porque en un momento, el demonio llevó una de sus manos a la nunca del asesino, de esa forma podía profundizar más en esa dulce boca. E igualmente como Dante se atrevió hacer ese movimiento, también lo hizo Jacob, éste llevó sus manos hasta pasarlas en las caderas del otro y de un movimiento bastante posesivo lo atrajo hacia si, al sentir eso, el demonio dejó escapar un gruñido que no fue más allá de los labios del asesino, quien lo devoraba sin piedad, tal parecía ser que si se separaban aunque fuera sólo un milímetro, algo pasaría, así que ¿para que arriesgarse? La temperatura de ambos hombres comenzaba a subir y no, no era por el alcohol, ambos estaban ya bastante calientes a ese punto.

–(Fuck, fuck, fuck ¿debería?) –pensaba Dante.

Gracias al hecho de que habían estado practicando, ambos tenían pocas prendas y parte del torso de Jacob estaba un tanto descubierto, eso le hizo querer arrancarle la ropa al asesino para así tener acceso a esa piel que le llamaba para que la tocara. Pero eso se vio interrumpido cuando Jacob terminó el beso debido a la falta de oxígeno, quien sabe cuanto habían estado así, pero se sintió como una eternidad y un efímero instante a la vez.

–D-Dante… –dijo Jacob con la voz entrecortada y la respiración agitada.

Antes de que el demonio pudiera responder, el asesino volvió a besarlo mientras se deshacía de la única prenda que cubría su torso, la situación parecía tan irreal y todo pasaba tan rápido que su mente no sabía donde situarse, ni siquiera supo en qué momento habían llegado a la habitación principal, así que decidido a no prestarle atención a eso, imitó a Jacob y también se deshizo de su propia camisa que para su suerte era de botones, por lo cual no se vio en la necesidad de dejar de besar al asesino. Una vez que estuvo ya con el pecho desnudo, Dante subió sus manos hasta el pecho de Jacob, sintiendo por fin la piel que le gritaba que le tocara, se sentía tan bien bajo su tacto, pero no se detuvo ahí, pasó sus manos hasta la espalda de éste y lo acarició con movimientos circulares, luego lo atrajo hacia si haciendo que sus pechos se tocaran.

–Fuck! –exclamaron al unísono haciendo que el beso terminara de golpe.

Ambos sentían sus cuerpos ardiendo a más no poder, sus venas eran recorridas por sangre hirviendo desde la punta de sus pies hasta la cabeza, pero no sólo eso, se estaba concentrando en cierta parte de su anatomía y comenzaba a ser evidente. Aunado a eso, los dos dejaban escapar leves gemidos y jadeos, por su parte Jacob ya había tomado la decisión de darlo todo e igualmente lo había pensado Dante. El asesino de pronto comenzó a avanzar con movimientos serpentinos, mientras atraía al demonio con caricias hasta que se detuvo al topar con la enorme cama, ya ahí, Jacob se acostó sobre esta y mirándole provocador abrió ligeramente las piernas a manera de invitación al tiempo que se acariciaba el pecho, ante tal visión Dante se quedó hipnotizado ¿cómo había llegado a este momento? Quien sabe, pero lo agradecía sin duda.

–Jacob… –dijo el demonio con voz marcadamente cargada de excitación.

Sin perder tiempo, se le acercó comenzando a besarle el abdomen, y vaya abdomen que poseía Jacob, así que mientras su boca se deleitaba con esa hermosa anatomía, las manos de Dante acabaron en el pantalón de éste, lo desabrocho con un par de movimientos, hecho eso, pasó los dedos sobre el contorno de la ropa interior que se ceñía perfectamente a esa área. El asesino sintiendo esos toques mordió su labio inferior y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, las miradas de ambos se volvieron a encontrar y el demonio leyó lo que el asesino le estaba transmitiendo, necesitaba que le ayudara con su erección que ya comenzaba a rayar en lo doloroso.

–Hazlo… –le dijo con voz ronca y con un sonrojo que teñia su rostro.

Y sus palabras fueron órdenes, volvió a besarle el abdomen, bajando poco a poco llegó hasta el duro miembro de Jacob, el cual acarició con la boca por sobre la tela que aún le cubría, eso mandó una explosión de sensaciones que invadieron al asesino, dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre que se entretenía en su entrepierna, hipnotizandose por la visión, se veía tan bien así, de pronto su mano ya estaba sobre la blanca cabellera de Dante, sintiendo entre sus dedos lo suave que era, para evitar gemir de forma descontrolada, su otra mano estaba en su boca, mordiéndose para evitar que esos sonidos se escaparan.

–No… no te detengas –volvió hablar, pero esta vez con notoria dificultad.

Continuó, pero ahora sin tela que le estorbara, de forma lenta y muy sensual, fue bajando el pantalón y la ropa interior de Jacob, dejando al fin al descubierto el duro miembro de éste, el cual atendió de inmediato y para sorpresa del asesino, el demonio lo hizo directamente con su boca, la húmeda lengua de éste recorrio todo lo largo de su hombría, de arriba abajo para después concentrarse en la punta la cual estaba ya cubierta de líquido pre seminal debido al grado de excitación, ante eso Dante sonrió satisfecho y sin avisar, de golpe devoró completamente el miembro del asesino lo cual provocó que éste se sacudiera como reacción ante tan intrépido acto, después el demonio combinó los movimientos de su boca y lengua con los de su mano, masturbandolo de forma tan deliciosamente inesperada que lo único que pudo hacer Jacob fue cerrar los ojos con tal fuerza que comenzó a ver destellos tras sus párpados. Si alguien le preguntará como se sentía en esos momentos, lo más acertado sería "indefenso", y ¿cómo no serlo? Estando a merced de de alguien como él, al igual que una presa con su depredador.

–(Ojalá Evie no se entere de esto) –pensó en un momento de lucidez.

Y claro ¿qué diría su hermana al respecto? No era como si fuera algo malo, pero ¿con alguien que no tenía mucho de haber conocido? Y encima hombre, aunque seguramente eso era lo de menos ¿no? De igual forma en un instante esos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando Dante aumentó de forma repentina el movimiento de su mano al masturbarlo, parecía que se percató de su corta ausencia y para ayudarse, éste lo besó otra vez, ahora Jacob ya estaba más fuera de si, puro instinto actuando, así que en respuesta al beso, Jacob mordió el labio inferior del demonio un par de veces al tiempo que sus manos bajaban cuán serpientes, reptando hasta detenerse en la entrepierna del contrario, ahí pudo sentir la nada sutil erección de su compañero.

–(Wow… ¿eso es lo que me espera?) –se sorprendido e igual pudo notar el gruñido ahogado de Dante en respuesta a su toque.

–No hay vuelta atrás –dijo un instante después de terminar el beso, su voz parecía muy diferente, sonaba ronca y algo bestial.

Dichas esas palabras, Dante comenzó a descender mientras repartía pequeños besos, primero en la barbilla de Jacob, donde se podía sentir la aspereza de la barba, luego en el cuello, el cual el asesino expuso de forma voluntaria para que tuviera mejor acceso a él, el siguiente fue el pecho, a cada uno de los bien definidos pectorales les correspondió un beso, en especial directamente sobre esos deliciosos y rozados pezones que se pusieron duros al instante de ser tocados, lo cual hizo sonreír al demonio, y así continuó su camino por el abdomen, el cual además de los besos, lamió ligeramente, hasta que finalmente llegó de nuevo a ese duro miembro que momentos antes había tenido toda su atención, pero ahora no se detuvo ahí, pasó de largo y se concentró en la piel al descubierto de los muslos del asesino, era tiempo, así que de forma lenta tras haber colocado sus manos sobre el pantalón y ropa interior de su compañero, el demonio se dedicó a deshacerse por completo de esa tela que le estorbaba. Lo hacía con una lentitud tal que parecía que quería torturarlo, hasta que al fin Jacob se vio completamente desnudo. El silencio reino al instante, Dante por la imagen que tenía frente a él y Jacob por la expectativa, pero duro un instante, porque justo después el asesino sólo pudo ver como sus piernas eran levantadas con bastante facilidad y el como el demonio se había situado entre ellas mientras usaba sus hombros como apoyo.

–¿D-Dante…? –Preguntó con tono de consternación, se imaginaba lo que seguía, pero aún así la inseguridad era más que obvia.

El aludido no contestó, tan sumergido estaba en la imagen con la que su azulada mirada se deleitaba, que prefirió continuar, sus manos sin demora alguna se posaron en cada una de las bien formadas nalgas de su compañero, y sin reparo alguno las apretó, provocando que Jacob se llevara la mano a la boca para evitar gemir, pero lo que sí no pudo evitar fue el notorio sonrojo que ahora pintaba su rostro, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma rápida a causa de su respiración agitada. Dante estaba rebosante de felicidad, jamás se había sentido así, bueno, lo más parecido fue cuando volvió a ver a su hermano, pero eso era un sentimiento fraternal, esto, esto sin duda era algo más allá ¿amor? O simplemente ¿pasión momentánea y lujuria? Lo único que sí podía decir era que se sentía dichoso, maravillado, feliz, se sentía completo y todas esas sensaciones se arremolinaban en su interior. Decidido a no perder más tiempo, siguió con lo suyo, comenzó a acariciar esa anatomía, daba pequeñas mordidas en la parte interior de los muslos y las nalgas, eso hizo que Jacob soltara tremendos gemidos y provocó ligeras sacudidas en todo su cuerpo, cerrando de nuevo sus ojos, el asesino se concentró en los toques que estaba recibiendo, no sabía exactamente porque se sentía así, su cuerpo estaba muy sensible y quería más.

–Jacob… –el demonio pronunció ese nombre con voz cargada de deseo.

Los gemidos que emanaban de la dulce boca de Jacob eran como música para los oídos de Dante, funcionaban como un afrodisíaco y de pronto sintió como su propio miembro estaba tan duro que rayaba en lo molesto y doloroso, le demandaba ser atendido a la brevedad, pero el demonio prefirió concentrarse en el cuerpo de su compañero. Había llegado el momento de ir un paso más allá, el demonio se permitió ser atrevido, así que con ambas manos separó las nalgas de Jacob, exponiendo la sensible piel de esa área, la cual comenzó a lamer de inmediato, lo hacía de arriba abajo, una y otra vez, se deleitaba con cada milímetro, hasta que al fin se atrevió a llegar hasta la cálida entrada del asesino, éste no hizo otra cosa que dar una fuerte sacudida, gemir y jadear con fuerza. Así que Dante siguió con eso, pasaba su húmeda lengua una y otra vez, lo hacía con movimientos circulares, pasando por el contorno y sobre ésta, deja asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien antes de hacer algo más.

–No… por favor… no me hagas esperar…más… –dijo con dificultad Jacob, su cuerpo estaba extremadamente caliente.

Dante estaba concentrando en preparar apropiadamente a Jacob, que no se dio cuenta el como lo miraba, hasta que al fin el demonio levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron, en ese momento el asesino comenzó a acariciarse el pecho de forma seductora, a lo cual el demonio se quedó embobado viendo la acción y más hipnotizado aún por el sonrojo en ese lindo rostro, así que comenzando a respirar pesadamente, se apartó al fin de entre las piernas de éste, se incorporó al tiempo que de forma rápido se deshizo del resto de sus prendas, quedando al fin desnudo y sintiendo el alivio de su miembro siendo libre al fin. Una vez así, se colocó sobre Jacob y una vez estuvieron frente a frente, Dante le besó en los labios, un beso corto pero cariñoso, tras eso se acercó al oído de este.

–¿Listo? –preguntó con voz tranquila, bastante contrastante con la forma en la que su voz había sido todas las veces anteriores.

Pero Jacob no respondió, sólo lo miró, pero Dante supo al verlo que lo estaba, así que se posicionó entre las piernas del asesino, y guiando con una de sus manos su miembro hasta la entrada de éste, comenzó adentrarse, apenas y fue la punta cuando tuvo que detenerse, se sentía tan apretado, sumado a eso, los jadeos y gemidos de Jacob se hicieron más fuertes, signo de su incomodidad ¿y cómo? Si era su primera vez haciendo eso, con su brazo cubría su rostro, justo sobre sus ojos que amenazaban con dejar escapar un par de lágrimas, pero se contuvo, no quería parecer débil. Dante estaba luchando consigo mismo por no entrar de golpe en Jacob, quería hacerlo, pero tampoco quería hacerle daño, así que espero a recibir cualquier cosa que le sirviera como señal de que podía continuar. Mientras sentía las sacudidas que el cuerpo del asesino manifestaba como respuesta a las sensaciones, por suerte, un momento después Jacob se relajó lo suficiente para así poder terminar de recibir el duro miembro de Dante, que ciertamente no era para nada pequeño, así que una vez estuvo completamente invadido por esa virilidad, ambos gimieron al unísono. El demonio tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no empezar a embestir como una bestia salvaje, porque el sentir su miembro tan profundo dentro de la cálida estrechez del asesino, era lo que le provocaba querer hacer. Por su parte Jacob jadeaba y gemía pesadamente al sentirse invadido de esa forma, pero igual que el contrario, quería más.

–Ah! Dan…te –gimio el nombre del hombre que le estaba provocando esas embriagantes sensaciones.

Apenas y se trató de un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza lo que hizo como toda señal para que continuara, y así lo fue, de inmediato Dante comenzó a mover la cadera, primero de forma lenta, definitivamente no quería causarle daño alguno, pero al ver que Jacob reaccionaba perfectamente bien a eso, fue que aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, eso provocó que las paredes internas de esa estrecha cavidad se ciñeran sobre su miembro, haciendo que ambos prácticamente gritaran, poco había faltado para eso y para poder de alguna manera sobrellevarlo, Jacob se aferró a las sabanas de la cama con sus puños fuertemente cerrados sobre la suave tela. Así continuó por un momento, una vez el demonio estableció su ritmo, fue que se inclinó sobre el asesino para volver a probar su piel, le besó de nueva cuenta el torso saboreando así la leve capa de sudor que ahora cubría ese hermoso cuerpo, subiendo un poco se centró en succionar los de por sí ya duros pezones y justamente en ese instante, Dante sintió las manos de Jacob sobre su cabeza, había dejado de torturar las pobres sabanas para ahora acariciar y sentir esas platinadas hebras de cabello entre sus dedos, y vaya sorpresa se llevó, jamás había imaginado que esa cabellera fuera tan suave.

–¡Ahh! ¡Dante! –Gritaba sin poder contenerse, ya le daba igual, la vergüenza que pudo haber sentido ahora la había mandado de paseo.

–J-Jacob… –gemía como respuesta a esos gritos.

Justo al haber pronunciado el nombre del asesino, el demonio había dejado de probar esos rosados pezones, ahora había ido de forma ascendente hasta al fin volver a llegar y devorar a esos dulces labios que aun sabían a whisky, al mismo tiempo Dante notó que Jacob comenzó a mover su cadera tratando se seguir el ritmo de las embestidas en un intento de sentir más, entonces en un segundo las cosas dieron un giro, pero no de forma figurativa, literalmente al instante siguiente era él quien estaba de espaldas contra la cama y Jacob estaba encima suyo, todo eso había sido sin dejar de besarse, lo cual había sido aprovechado como distracción por parte del asesino, muy listo de su parte. El cambio de posición sólo ayudó a aumentar de forma exponencial los que ambos estaban experimentando, ya que al estar así, Dante sentia como llegaba más profundo en el interior de Jacob, y éste sin advertir nada empezó a moverse, comenzó a cabalgarlo como si de un semental se tratara y eso sin duda provocó que el demonio gruñera como una bestia salvaje, así aprovechando que Jacob estaba arriba suyo, Dante llevó sus manos hasta el trasero del asesino, cada mano se encargó de sentir la nalga correspondiente, las tocó, acarició y apretó, disfrutando de ese deliciosa y bien formada anatomía, siendo honesto, Jacob tenía un trasero de diez.

–(Me va hacer explotar…) –apenas y podía pensar con coherencia.

Pero esa sensación no solamente era él, Jacob también sentía que iba a explotar, se sentía tan bien la manera en que ese duro miembro lo llenaba que no quería parar, hasta que en uno de sus movimientos ascendentes y descendentes sobre esa erección, tocó ese sensible punto en su interior, lo cual no hizo más que provocar una electrizante sensación que le recorrió toda la columna al tiempo que se cerraba sobre la hombría de Dante, de seguir a ese ritmo no durarían demasiado. Ambos gemian y jadeaba por igual mientras se veían fijamente a los ojos, lo cual les hizo darse cuenta que se sentían bien estando así, ni una sola pizca de incomodidad, vergüenza o similar se hizo presente, sabían que estaban justamente donde deberían estar. Al paso de unos instantes, Jacob se vio en la necesidad de interrumpir el beso, se estaba quedando sin oxígeno, pero eso no evitó que sus movimientos de subir y bajar se detuvieron, y la verdad era que estaba sorprendido de lo duro que se sentía el miembro de Dante, algo le estaba haciendo creer que con una sola sesión no sería suficiente, lo cual ciertamente no le molestaba, pero sabía bien que muy seguramente no lo iba a soportar, la desventaja de tener a un demonio como compañero.

–Más… ¡Dante! –gemía su nombre sin reparo alguno, le gustaba hacerlo.

–J… Jacob… –gimió de igual forma.

Jacob al escuchar el como había en un principio solamente dicho la inicial de su nombre, le gustó, por alguna razón que no entendió, la forma en la que Dante había pronunciado la 'J' con esa voz suya le provocó una sensación de satisfacción, pero esos momentos de lucidez se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió las manos del demonio pasándose en su cadera, y la verdad era que le habría gustado estar preparado para lo que siguió, pero no fue así. Con sus manos ahí, Dante hizo presión hacía abajo al tiempo que subía la cadera para con esa acción, llegar más adentro de Jacob, sumado a eso, por la sensación, el demonio arqueo la espalda y llevó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos, éste podía sentir que su orgasmo no tardaría demasiado. Como respuesta a eso, los jadeos de Jacob se intensificaron, su respiración se hizo más pesada y errática, y para poder darse algo de soporte, llevó sus manos hasta los hombros de Dante, usándolo como punto de apoyo, la forma en la que ambos movían sus respectivos cuerpos era algo caótico, Jacob estaba más que seguro que no iba haber manera de que pudiera caminar después de eso, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a dar señales de dolor y cansancio, pero ¿qué importancia tenía? Si ese cansancio lo habia provocado Dante, Jacob estaba más que satisfecho.

–OH MY GOD! –gritó, lo hizo con verdaderas ganas.

Eso causó que Dante levantara la mirada, la cual se clavó en Jacob ¡por todo lo que conocía! Se veía tan lindo así, sobre él, jadeando, completamente sonrojado y queriendo más, la imagen del sexo en estado puro. Con esa imagen frente a sus ojos, el agarre sobre la cadera de Jacob se hizo más fuerte e intensificó las embestidas en el acto, no fueron demasiadas más, casi de inmediato ese característico calor surgió en su interior, su orgasmo estaba a nada de llegar, y así sucedió, con un último movimiento su clímax se hizo presente, explotando completamente haciendo que su miembro diera ligeras sacudidas en el interior de Jacob, y ante la cálida sensación de ser llenado, el asesino sintió su propio orgasmo llegar, su cálida semilla terminó desbordando sobre el abdomen de Dante, este hizo que su interior se ciñera sobre el miembro del demonio, terminado de ordeñar hasta la última gota de semen. Con esa sensación de calidez en su interior, algo le hizo decir palabras que no se esperaba.

–Te amo… –lo dijo apenas audible, pero eso no pasó desapercibido por Dante.

Al decir esas palabras y al notar que Dante había aflojado el agarre sobre sus caderas, se dejó caer sobre el pecho de éste, a la vez que hundía su rostro en el cuello del demonio, respiraba agitado, pero eso no evitó que su olfato se inundará del aroma de ese hombre, una combinación de sudor, whisky y su propio olor, le fascinó. Dante por su parte, lo recibió gustoso entre sus brazos, Jacob no podía ver la forma en que sonreía, parecía un idiota, pero ¿quién podía culparlo? Se sentía tan bien, así que lo abrazó con fuerza y recargo su cabeza ligeramente sobre la del otro mientras sentía el martilleo de su corazón que aún latía desbocado. Así pasaron un rato hasta que al fin Dante salió del interior de Jacob, arrastrando tras de si un rastro de su propio semen, el asesino dejó escapar un leve siseo por la extraña sensación, pero no hizo más, estaba exhausto. Una vez fuera, Dante lo volvió a abrazar, ahora la respiración de Jacob era más calmada, éste no decía nada, simplemente se dejaba abrazar e inundar de la calidez que el cuerpo del demonio emanaba y le envolvía, hasta que comenzó a quedarse dormido, pero justo antes de que eso pasára, lo escuchó.

–Te amo Jacob Frye… –le dijo en un leve y cariñoso hilo de voz.

**Abril 2020, Devil May Cry Office.**

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que Vergil había tenido aquellos recuerdos de su madre con él y su hermano, por alguna razón esas imágenes no habían abandonado su mente desde entonces y el peliblanco se preguntaba el porqué de ello, en un inicio creyó que simplemente se debía a que los extrañaba dadas las circunstancias, pero después algo más asalto sus pensamientos y entonces lo comprendió. Todos estaban pensativos y bastante callados cuando de pronto se vieron sobresaltado con el exabrupto de Vergil, éste se puso de pie de inmediato y salió corriendo de la oficina, pero no sin antes soltar un escueto "andando". El resto del grupo apenas pudo seguirle el paso, incluso para Nero fue difícil hacerlo, luego de haber corrido por lo que pareció una eternidad, al fin Vergil se detuvo y comenzó a voltear para todos lados como intentando encontrar algo, nadie dijo nada, simplemente lo miraban, hasta que Nero se le acercó, perro justamente antes de pudiera pronunciar palabra, su padre lo tomó del brazo de forma brusca, desenfundó a Yamato, le hizo un corte en la mano, segundos después Vergil hizo lo mismo con la suya.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó molesto y confundido mientras se hacía presión sobre la mano para detener el sangrado.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, en cambio Vergil se limitó hacer lo suyo, cubrió la hoja de la espada con la sangre de ambos, y para sorpresa de todos, Yamato comenzó a resplandecer, así Vergil empezó a andar de nuevo, parecía ser guiado por el arma, hasta que se detuvo y sin advertir algo, cortó a la nada o eso había parecido, de pronto una grieta se abrió, dando paso así a una visión que dejó a todos sorprendidos.

**1868, Londres, Inglaterra.**

Luego de que Dante y Jacob hubieran estado ausentes por un par de días, al fin Evie los había vuelto a ver, intuía que se habían ido de juerga, así que no le dio demasiada importancia y más ya que al menos su hermano estaba siendo responsible en cuanto a sus obligaciones se trataba. Pero lo que si le llamó la atención fue la actitud de ambos, ahora los sentia más cercanos e incluso que su complicidad había sobrepasado ciertos límites, aunado a eso, la manera en la que se veían el uno al otro era bastante inusual, bueno, tal vez sólo era su imaginación. Una mañana algunos días después de haber estado ausentes, habían salido a buscar algunas cosas, iban de lo más tranquilos recorriendo las calles cuando de pronto Dante se detuvo en seco y volteó la vista hacia un costado, Jacob apenas y tuvo tiempo de decir algo cuando vio que éste salió corriendo, los hermanos se miraron sorprendidos y sin esperar nada, fueron tras el otro, pero era complicado seguirle el paso ¿qué había sucedido? Al cabo de correr por un rato, se detuvieron debajo de un puente.

–Hey ¿qué fue eso? –preguntó algo inquieto.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, Dante se quedó parado observando a la nada, hasta que de pronto un destello se hizo presente y tras aquello, una extraña abertura apareció mostrando a un hombre muy parecido a Dante, pero con un peinado distinto y vestido en color azul, Jacob sólo siguió con la mirada el como el demonio caminaba hacia aquel hombre y de inmediato se abrazaron, justamente al instante de suceder eso, un montón de gritos se dejaron escuchar y así apareció un grupo de gente extraña, otro chico de cabellera blanca, una mujer rubia, otra de cabello negro y corto y al final otra de cabellos negros y ondulados. Viendolos con detenimiento, Jacob supo de quiénes se trataban, Dante le había hablado de todos ellos, simplemente observaba la escena mientras un dolor agudo se hacía presente en su pecho al igual que un nudo en su garganta, en ese instante Evie se puso a su lado, como si intuyera lo que le pasaba.

–¿Quienes son ellos? –pregunto Nico, la chica de cabellera ondulada y oscura.

En eso todos voltearon a ver como el par de hermanos se daban la media vuelta y comenzaban andar, bueno, Jacob más que Evie, ya que ésta había ido tras su hermano al ver su reacción, justamente ahí Dante volteó ante la pregunta y se dio cuenta como el joven asesino se alejaba, así que sin demorar un instante fue tras él, lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo, haciéndolo girar para quedar frente a frente, y para la enorme sorpresa de todos, vieron como Dante subía la mano hasta el rostro de Jacob, acariciandolo levemente para después darle un apasionado beso en la boca. Ante tal suceso, todos, absolutamente todos se quedaron congelados, Vergil abrió sus azules ojos con sorpresa, Nero desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia un lado pero no sin mirar de tanto en tanto hacia su tío, Trish y Lady se llevaron las manos a la boca para ahogar sus gritos, Nico se quedó con la boca abierta en la más pura incredulidad y al final Evie sólo observo al par de hombres mientras decía en voz baja el nombre de su hermano, ya lo sabía, era evidente, pero lo que estaba viendo solamente lo terminaba de confirmar.

–Jacob –dijo Dante una vez dejo de besarlo.

–Dante… –respondió con la voz entrecortada y un sonrojo ya teñia su rostro.

Dante lo miró a los ojos mientras le sonreía, luego lo abrazó con fuerza y le dijo algo al oído, palabras que nadie más que Jacob supo lo que eran, todos los ahí presentes los observaban sin decir absolutamente nada, hasta que al fin el par de hombres se separó, con el dolor que algo así solo podía suponer, cada quien seguiría con su propio camino, los hermanos Frye se quedaron ahí observando como el grupo de personas que habían llegado se marchaban junto con Dante, todos se veían muy entusiasmados de volver a verlo, justamente después de haber cruzado el portal, Dante se giró para verlos y lo último que pudieron observar antes de que éste se cerrara, fue al demonio despidiéndose. Ahora solamente estaban Evie y él, entonces Jacob comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, su hermana quiso preguntar algo, pero se detuvo, sabía que no era el momento, asi que no dijo nada, optó por apoyarlo simplemente al no dejarlo solo, además ¿que más se podía hacer? Dante debía regresar con los suyos, porque así como ellos tenían sus deberes, igualmente los tenía el demonio.

Mientras tanto del otro lado, todos estaban eufóricos por tener a Dante de regreso, pero para su sorpresa, éste estaba algo callado, claro que respondía a lo que le preguntaban, pero nada más, algo no muy usual en el cazador, así que anduvieron de regreso a la oficina sin ningún inconveniente.

**Una semana después.**

En el lapso de todos esos días, desde el regreso de Dante, las cosas habían sido lo suficientemente normal, salvo porque éste no hablaba mucho y se la pasaba observando algo en su mano cuando creían que no lo estaban viendo, además de eso, no se había quitado la extraña ropa con la que había regresado. Entonces en un momento Vergil se le acercó sigiloso como siempre y antes de que Dante pudiera reaccionar, el mayor se dio cuenta que lo que observaba su hermano era un collar, uno que jamás había visto antes y que intuía de quién era, éste rápidamente al sentir la presencia de alguien se incorporó, guardo lo que tenía en la mano y volteó a verlo.

–Hey Verge –dijo al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

–¿Extrañando? –preguntó.

La pregunta no fue lo que hizo que Dante se sorprendiera, no, fue el tono que su hermano había usado y la forma en la que éste lo veía, parecía estar genuinamente preocupado, antes de que Dante respondiera, Vergil se acercó y lo abrazó, en principio no supo como reaccionar, pero enseguida correspondió el abrazo con fuerza, lo necesitaba y estar así le hizo que el extrañar a Jacob le doliera menos, o eso creía.

Mientras tanto en otro tiempo y lugar, Evie cada que iba a buscar a su hermano a sus aposentos, lo encontraba sentado junto a la ventana mientras se aferraba a la gabardina roja que Dante había dejado ahí luego de haber adquirido ropas acordes a la época. Le dolía verlo así, porque sinceramente jamás lo imaginó, Jacob por su forma de ser no creía que en algún momento llegaría a sentirse de esa forma. Evie esperaba que en algún punto, los dos volverían a encontrarse de nuevo.

_Porque a veces el amor llega así nada más, sin avisar o advertir, cuando menos te lo esperas, de las formas más extrañas e inesperadas, rompiendo todas tus barreras y estándares. Así es el amor._

**_FIN._**


End file.
